A seguir con nuestra existencia
by anabelleah94
Summary: Despues de que Edward deja a Bella, los demas Cullen piensan seguir con sus vidas. Es el aniversario de JAsper y Alice por lo que trataran de pasarselo de lo mejor.J/A,OneShot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M. pero la situación, trama o como le quierais llamar es mía por lo tanto si quieres hacer algo con la misma avísame si? Disfruten...**

**OneShot**

**Alice/Jasper**

* * *

**Aniversario olvidado**

Es 26 de Noviembre y son las 11pm. Esme y Rosalie no están, Carlisle tiene turno de noche en el hospital por lo que llegara mañana en la mañana, y Emmet y Jazz se fueron a cazar.

Una noche como esta, estaría con Edward conversando sobre lo bueno que puede ser la vida, pero él está muy ocupado llorando en una esquina por lo mucho que extraña a Bella y como pronto regresara a postrarse ante sus pies pidiendo perdón.

Ok, no me interesa porque Esme y Rosalie se fueron sin mi o porque Jazz no me pidió a mí que lo acompañara a cazar, mi noche no está del todo mal. Extraño a Bella, era tan divertido estar con ella y hacerla rabiar, pero vale Edward tomo su elección y al parecer todos pagamos un poco por la misma.

Alice se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su habitación que compartía por su puesto con el amor de su existencia que era Jasper, cogió su cuaderno de bocetos y se puso a diseñar ropa. No podía dejar de pensar en el día de mañana, ya tenía el regalo de Jasper envuelto y por supuesto tenía toda la noche planeada.

Por algún extraño motivo sus visiones sobre el futuro han estado curiosamente limitadas, desde la semana pasada solo había visto como Jazz le daba su regalo y le daba un beso, pero de ahí nada más.

Jasper volvió con Emmet como a las 5 am hasta eso ya había hecho como cinco prendas diferentes, entre ellas el vestido que usaría esa noche. Tomo la idea de un vestido Versace corto que había visto en una revista de modas, solo que ella lo adecuo a su estilo, al final quedo muy llamativo y sexy.

-Hola Ally- la saludó Jasper con un dulce beso en la mejilla. Alice se movió lo más rápido que pudo para esconder el vestido de la noche. –mmm que llevas ahí, que no pueda ver? – pregunto Jazz

-No es nada – le sonrió coquetamente sabiendo que eso era suficiente para que él deje de preguntar- no tienes nada que decirme?-

-Ehhh… no, hay algo que deba decir?- Jasper le pregunto con la mejor cara de inocencia y desconocimiento que tenía.

-Jasper!- gritó Alice. Y eso fue suficiente para que el aludido la tomará entre sus brazos y le susurrará- No me grites Ally, estoy justo atrás tuyo no hay necesidad de gritar-

Jasper la empezó a besar; primero en el cuello, luego en los hombros, después la giró para tenerla de frente y le beso el rostro: los ojos, la boca, etc. La tomo en vilo y dulcemente la acostó en el sofá-cama.

Alice ya se había olvidado de por qué le había estado gritando. Los labios de Jasper se movía lentamente besando cada parte de su cuerpo. El vestido que tenía puesto fue fácilmente desgarrado por las manos ágiles de Jazz, mientras el no interrumpía el beso que le estaba dando.

El día se veía prometedor después de la forma en que habían comenzado.

Alice estaba tan entusiasmada yendo de aquí para allá, que la depresión normal de su hermano poco y nada le importo, sinceramente Edward ya tenía cansados a todos.

A penas llego Carlisle se reunió con Esme para juntos desearle un feliz aniversario a la pareja, solo que Jasper seguía ausente.

Rosalie discutía una vez más con Edward, esta vez por el hecho de que él no se inmutaba ni un poco por la felicidad de la pequeña duende y su rubio sureño.

Alice llego a la conclusión de que es el peor aniversario que ha tenido. En primer lugar Jasper ausente, a pesar de lo que hicieron en la mañana, en segundo lugar el recuerdo de Bella y el hecho de que le gustaría compartir esta fecha con ella le oprimía su pequeño y entusiasta corazón y en tercer lugar nunca se habí sentido más infeliz en una fecha tan especial. Y eso que ella era Alice y casi nunca se deprimía.

Al rato de haber pensado todo eso se dirigió a cazar pensando que sería una buena forma de distraerse. Mientras tanto en la casa Cullen sucedían otras cosas.

-Ya se fue?-pregunto Emmet desde el segundo piso.

-Siiiiiii!- exclamo Rosalie muy emocionada.

-Ok, chicos esto es lo que haremos. Edward, ve si cambias esa cara hazlo por tu hermana, si?. Rosalie y Emmet encárguense de los adornos, Jasper ve a temrinar de arreglar la casa cerca del arrollo, Carlisle y yo prepararemos la mesa de obsequios. Tenemos menos de una hora así que a moverse- dicho esto los miembros del clan Cullen se volvieron manchas borrosas corriendo de un lado a otro.

Cuando volvió Alice se llevo una gran sorpresa pues había pensado que Jasper y los demás no le habían dado importancia a una fecha que para ella era una de las más importantes en su vida. Toda el día había estado pensando en como sus otros aniversarios habían ido mejor que este, pero ahora que veía a su familia junta (excepto por Bella) y a Jazzy tan sexy, no pudo evitar sonreír de la emoción. Se sentía tan bien, tan querida y la más afortunada de todas las vampiras.

Un 27 de noviembre hace ya más de 60 años, Jasper y Alice se vieron por primera vez y desde entonces nunca se habían separado.

-Feliz aniversario amor, pensé que descubrirías esta fiesta sorpresa mucho antes pero al parecer tú y tu don están medio distraídos- Alice beso emocionadamente a Jasper pero Emmet los interrumpió.

-Eh chicos… cofcof- dijo Emmet- Feliz aniversario – termino Rosalie.

- Chicos aquí están sus regalos, les deseamos sinceramente que la pasen muy bien el resto del día- Esme fue la que dijo eso de la mano de Carlisle quien abrazó a su pequeña estrechamente y Esme hacía lo mismo con Jasper.

Edward también estaba allí. Se acerco lentamente hacía donde estaba ellos y les dijo:

-Siento mucho estar como zombie últimamente pero no crean que iba a dejar esta fecha de lado. Jasper tu regalo está pendiente dejaremos lo nuestro para la próximo semana- Emmet río detrás de ellos, Alice empezaba dudar que sería pero su don le dijo que no era nada tan malo- Pequeña Alice odiosa compradora este regalo es algo que Bella y yo escogimos un mes antes de su cumpleaños espero que te guste- Jasper se tenso un poco ante la mención de Bella, a veces él se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado. Felizmente esta Alice para hacerlo sentir a mil.

-Bueno ahora será mejor que Jasper te de la otra sorpresa- Esme les guiñó en ojo a los dos mientras Emmet se reía por lo bajo.

-Es que hay más?- Alice irradiaba felicidad- yeii!-exclamó.

Jasper tomo una de sus manos y ambos salieron corriendo por los ventanales de la casa, llegando al arrollo se detuvieron.

-Espera- le dijo a Alice. Acto seguido le vendo los ojos, le dio un prometedor beso y siguieron su camino.

Al instante estuvieron en la puerta. Jasper tomo a Alice en brazos, subió las escaleras y entro al dormitorio.

-Espero que te guste, decore todo pensando en nosotros.- lentamente le quito la venda.

-Oh Jasper, es perfecto- exclamo Alice casi sin habla. Si los vampiros pudieran llorar, ella de seguro lo estaría haciendo.

La habitación estaba decorada por las más finas telas, las sábanas de la cama eran de seda, los cojines acolchados y el colchón tan suave que Alice pensó que todo esto era lo más parecido a un sueño. La luz era suave y ni siquiera sabía de dónde venía. Olía a rosas y a chocolate con canela, tan dulce. De fondo se escuchaba un ligero jazz, Alice se rió ante ese pensamiento.

Después de lentamente apreciar cada uno de los detalles que Jasper había hecho para ella, se dio cuenta que el hombre de sus sueños y el único al que ella ama con locura y sin límites no estaba en la habitación.

-Jazz, donde estas?- Alice salió de la habitación para ver si lo veía venir hasta que escucho un ligero ronroneo que al parecer procedía de la cama. Jasper estaba cómodamente arrodillado en la cama con nada más que un pompón en el abdomen y una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-Oh my God Jazz- su cara de sorpresa no se compara a la que hizo Jazz cuando su Ally se quito lentamente el vestido y dejo ver la lencería que había comprado especialmente para él.

Jasper se abalanzo hacia ella con los ojos oscuros del deseo mientras Alice sonreía complacida.

No fue un mal aniversario después de todo...

* * *

**Si les ha gustado dejenme saber con sus reviews, se los agradecería demasiado XD**

**Este OS tenía ganas de escribirlo desde hace tiempo y es hoy que me anime por fin, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado XD**

**No se olviden de dejarme un reviews, no tienen idea lo mucho que me interesa su opinión XD**


End file.
